Die Suche nach Vollkommenheit
by Mr-Spock1
Summary: Direkt nach der "Denkfabrik": Janeway läd Seven of Nine zum Dinner ein. Sie nehmen ein traditionellen Indiana-Essen ein und diskutieren danach über Vollkomenheit.FemmeslashJ/7 AUTORISIERTE ÜBERSETZUNG


**Disclaimers**

_Copyright: Mir gehört keiner der Voyagercharaktere oder das Voyagerkonzept. Allerdings gehört mir der Plot der Story._

_Gewalt: Keine_

_Inhalt: Die Story hat einen lesbischen Kontext_

_Pairing: Janeway/Seven of Nine_

_Angesetzt unmittelbar nach der "Denkfabrik" – Episode. Möglicherweise ein Sequel dazu? _

_Begonnen: 15. Feb. 2004 Sonntag_

_Beendet: 17. Feb.2004 Dienstag_

_RedHope_

_Mir gehört noch weniger an dieser Story, ich habe lediglich die Erlaubnis, sie zu übersetzen._

_Das Original „Seeking Perfection" steht hier bei unter dem Account von RedHope._

_Betaarbeit zur Abwechslung mal bei Gaia, ohne die wie üblich ein Haufen Tippfehler existieren würde…_

_Mr.Spock_

* * *

**Die Suche nach Vollkommenheit**

By Red Hope

Captain Janeway lehnte sich langsam zurück, bis schließlich ihr Rücken die Arbeitskonsole mitten in Frachtraum 2 berührte. Gedankenvoll beobachtete sie Seven of Nine, die sich nach wie vor in ihrem Borgalkoven regenerierte. Es gab dem Captain etliche ruhige Momente, um einfach Sevens Gegenwart zu genießen, ohne das Misstrauen ihrer Crew oder sogar das von Seven zu spüren.

„Computer, wann ist der Regenerationszyklus von Seven of Nine beendet?"  
Es gab ein kurzes Zirpen, dann antwortete der Computer:

„_In eins Komma zwei Minuten."_

Janeway neigte ihren Kopf ein wenig und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Sie führte das Schiff nun schon seit fast fünf Jahren. Sie hatte im Deltaquadranten vieles gesehen und sie hatte den Verdacht, dass sie noch vieles sehen würde, bevor sie in den Alphaquadranten zurückkehren würden. Mit der Zeit waren ihr die einzelnen Crewmitglieder sehr ans Herz gewachsen und die gesamte Crew war nun zu ihrer Familie geworden. Dennoch wurde es Janeway jetzt erst bewusst, wie wichtig ihr Seven of Nine geworden war, wichtiger noch als der Rest der Crew. Die letzten paar Tage hatten ihr das erst so richtig verzweifelt klargemacht, als Kurros und der Rest der Denkfabrik Seven haben wollten.

Kathryn Janeway verdrängte vorerst ihre Grübeleien als der Computer anzeigt, dass Sevens Regenerationszyklus abgeschlossen war.

Sevens Augen öffneten sich sofort und hefteten sich auf Janeway zu ihren Füßen.

„Captain, kann ich Ihnen helfen?" Anmutig trat sie von ihrem Podest herunter und aus dem Alkoven heraus.

Kathryn lächelte sanft und richtete sich auf, wodurch sie wieder mehr zum Captain wurde.

„Ja, ich habe mich gefragt, ob Sie an einem Abendessen interessiert wären?" Sie grinste leicht, als Seven ihre metallische Augenbraue hob.

„In der Tat", wisperte die leicht überraschte Borg. „War heute nicht Ihr wöchentliches Abendessen mit dem Commander?"

Die Lippen des Captains pressten sich etwas fester zusammen, doch sie antwortete schnell:  
„Das war es, doch die Pläne haben sich geändert." Sie lehnte den Kopf etwas zurück, so dass sie Seven direkt ins Gesicht sehen konnte.

„Ich werde ein Abendessen fertig haben und es ist niemand da, der es mit mir isst." Sie lächelte und fragte: „Haben Sie Lust?"

Seven hatte vorher die Hände auf dem Rücken verschränkt und nun ballte und entspannte sie ihre Hände, während sie das Angebot des Captains in Betracht zog.

„Es wäre mir eine Ehre, Captain."

„Wunderbar." Kathryn lächelte und zog sich von der Borg zurück.

„Seien Sie gegen 19 Uhr da."

Seven of Nines metallische Augenbraue hob sich erneut.

„Sind Sie auf „Gegen- Zeit", Captain?"

Captain Janeway verharrte auf der Schwelle und drehte sich um, ein Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Ich denke ja… Es gibt keinen Grund zur Hetze."

„Natürlich", stimmte die Borg zu.

„Ich sehe Sie dann." Janeway schenkte ihr ein kurzes Lächeln und verließ dann rasch den Frachtraum.

Seven of Nine neigte den Kopf zur Seite und fragte sich neugierig, was das sollte. Sie hatte noch niemals gehört, dass Janeway eines ihrer Dinner mit Chakotay abgesagt hätte, wenn nicht ein zwingender Grund vorlag. Seven musste sich selbst sogar eingestehen, dass sie noch nie mit dem Captain allein zu Abend gegessen hatte.

Seven entschied, dass sie besser zur Astrometrie ging, bevor es noch später wurde. Auf dem Weg dorthin dachte sie weiter über das interessante Benehmen des Captains nach. Sie wusste, dass die kürzlichen Ereignisse im Zusammenhang mit der Denkfabrik den Captain einiges abverlangt hatten, allerdings nicht so extrem viel wie andere Gelegenheiten. Zumindest früher, etwa einen Monat zuvor, hatte der Captain große Risiken auf sich genommen, um Seven vor der Borgkönigin zu retten. Nun fragte sich Seven, ob das womöglich die Auswirkungen der letzten Ereignisse waren und ein Weg des Captains, ihre freundschaftliche Nähe neu zu etablieren.

Als Seven die Astrometrie betrat, bemerkte sie, dass alle kurz die Köpfe zu ihr drehten und sie ignorierte sie lediglich, wie sie es immer tat. Sie machte Anstalten, ihre Arbeit aufzunehmen und begann damit, die neu erworbenen Informationen der Denkfabrik in die Datenbank einzugeben. Sie hatte viele Informationen für zukünftige Referenzen einzuspeisen.

Plötzlich glitt die Tür zur Astrometrie auf und Lt. Torres erschien. Sie kam sofort auf Seven of Nine zu.

„Seven, ich brauche Ihre Hilfe im Maschinenraum."  
Die Borg fuhr fort damit, ihre Informationen einzugeben ohne die Chefingenieurin auch nur anzusehen.

„Wo liegt das Problem, Lieutenant?"

„Ich habe da unten ein paar Grünschnäbel von Ingenieuren und unglücklicherweise werde ich dafür Ihre Hilfe benötigen."

Bei Lt. Torres abfälligen Worten und Tonfall hätte Seven beinahe tief aufgeseufzt. Sie kam zu einem Punkt, an dem sie ihre Arbeit unterbrechen konnte und sah auf die kleinere Frau hinab.

„Nach Ihnen, Lieutenant."

B'Elanna Torres nickte rasch und drehte sich um. Sie führte sie den Weg hinunter in den Maschinenraum und nahm zuerst ihre Werkzeuge an sich.

„Wir müssen durch die Jefferiesröhren gehen", erklärte sie, als sie zu Seven zurückkehrte. Sie ging auf die Einstiegsluke zu, Seven an ihrer Seite.

„Ich bemerkte das Problem erst, als wir uns dorthin auf den Weg gemacht hatten." Sie seufzte schwer.

„Wo liegt das Problem?", sondierte die neugierige Borg.

„Lassen Sie es mich so sagen: Wenn wir es nicht beheben, haben wir eine Meuterei an Bord."  
„Ah." Seven of Nine nickte. „Das Hauptreplikatorsystem hat versagt."

„Ja", antwortete B'Elanna. Sie sagte nichts weiter, als sie in die Jefferiesröhre krabbelte und Seven ihr folgte.

„Ich weiß ja nicht wie es Ihnen geht, aber ich mag Neelix' Fraß nicht."

Seven seufzte, als sie neben der kleineren Frau herkrabbelte. Zu solchen Gelegenheiten wünschte sie sich, ein gutes Stück kleiner zu sein, mehr wie Naomi Wildman oder zumindest wie der Captain.

„Ja, es wäre weise, das sofort zu beheben." Sie war einen Moment still, dann fügte sie hinzu: „Besonders, da ich mit dem Captain zum Abendessen verabredet bin."

Lt. Torres zögerte, krabbelte aber weiter, die Werkzeugkiste hinter sich herzerrend.

„Sie essen mit dem Captain zu Abend?"  
Die Borg warf B'Elanna einen kurzen Blick zu.

„Ja, heute Abend."

B'Elanna sog tief Luft ein und atmete aus.  
„Kahless, Sie sind wirklich ihr Liebling."

Seven bemerkte, dass die kleine Luke zum Replikatorsystemraum vor ihnen lag. Sie langte empor, um den Zugangscode einzugeben und krabbelte dann hinter Lt. Torres in den kleinen Raum.

„Ich verstehe nicht, inwiefern ich des Captains Liebling sein sollte."

Die Chefingenieurin rollte mit den Augen. Sie setzte sich mit untergeschlagenen Beinen vor den Replikator und begann, ihr Werkzeug auszupacken.

„Vertrauen Sie mir, Seven… Sie erhalten eine besondere Behandlung vom Captain."

Die Augen der Borg verengten sich leicht.

„Ich denke, dass der Captain und ich eine andere Beziehung zueinander haben als die meisten anderen."

B'Elanna schnaubte bei dieser Antwort.

„Das können Sie laut sagen." Dann nickte sie zu der Klappe des Replikators.

„Kommen Sie da dran?"

Seven of Nine reichte nach vorne und gab die Codes für die Zugangsluke zum Replikator ein. Die Luke öffnete sich und schwenkte aus dem Weg.

„Sind Sie bereit?"  
„Ja." Lt. Torres hatte die beiden Werkzeuge, die sie ihrer Meinung nach brauchte. Sie war gerade dabei, in die Eingeweide des Replikators zu klettern, als ihr eine weitere Komplikation wieder einfiel.

„Nullgravitation, Seven."

Seven verkniff sich ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen als sie ihre linke Hand zur Wand an ihrer Linken ausstreckte.

„Natürlich, Lieutenant."  
Ihre Hand ballte sich zur Faust und plötzlich schossen zwei Borgröhren aus ihren Knöcheln und verbanden sich mit einer Verbindungsschalttafel an der gegenüberliegenden Wand.

B'Elanna unterdrückte einen Schauder, als sie die Borgröhren sah, doch ihre Aufmerksamkeit wandte sich unversehens der Schwerelosigkeit in dem kleinen Raum zu.

„Na schön, gehen wir es an", grummelte sie und griff nach den Seitenwänden der Replikatorluke.

Seven zog ihre Röhrchen wieder heraus und als Lt. Torres begann, in den Replikator zu klettern, half sie der kleineren Frau hinab. Sie benutzte ihre menschliche Hand, um sich am Deck festzuhalten, damit sie nicht fortschwebte, während sie B'Elanna mit ihrer Borghand behilflich war, in den Replikator zu kommen.

Lt. Torres fühlte, wie ihr gesamtes Blut in ihren Kopf strömte, doch sie versuchte, es zu ignorieren. Sie wollte das Problem beheben und den Replikator so schnell wie möglich wieder verlassen. Sie konnte immer noch Sevens kühle Hand an ihrem rechten Knöchel spüren, mit der sie sie in der richtigen Position hielt. B'Elanna griff vorsichtig und langsam nach diversen Schläuchen, Rohren, Leitungen und was sonst noch alles, während sie sich in dem Replikator drehte. Schließlich kam sie zu einem Halt und starrte genau auf das Problem.

„Kahless", zischte sie und starrte auf die Flüssigkeit, die aus der defekten Rohrleitung sickerte und in der Luft schwebte.

„Seven, ich brauche das Isolierband."  
„Halten Sie sich an etwas fest, Lieutenant Torres."

B'Elanna ergriff die defekte Leitung und sie fühlte, wie Seven ihren Enkel losließ.

Seven beugte sich vor und über die Öffnung des Replikators. Sie zog die schwebende Werkzeugkiste zu sich herüber und angelte darin herum, bis das graue Isolierband fand. Dann brachte sie das Tape an die geöffnete Luke und warf es vorsichtig nach unten.

B'Elanna sah es kommen und fühlte die Borghand wieder an ihrem Knöchel. Sie griff nach dem Band, als es in ihre Reichweite kam. Sie rollte das Band ab, nahm ein ausreichend großes Stück und wickelte es vorsichtig um die Leitung, um das Leck zu stopfen.

„Ist die Leitung schadhaft?", fragte die Borg.

„Sieht so aus… Einfach Verschleiß." Sie seufzte und fügte hinzu: „Sieht aus, als müsste ich eine neue Leitung replizieren und installieren."

Seven spähte hinab, um die provisorisch geflickte Leitung in Augenschein zu nehmen.

„Ist das die Leitung für die Flüssigkeitszufuhr?"  
„Ja", antwortete die verärgerte Chefingenieurin. Sie klemmte die Bandrolle zwischen die Zähne und griff erneut nach der Leitung. Vorsichtig stieß sie sich daran ab nach oben und ihr Körper war zu einem Viertel aus dem Replikator heraus und ihre Füße berührten den Boden der Röhre. Sie fühlte, wie Sevens Hand ihr Bein hinauf wanderte und kurz unter ihrem linken Knie verharrte. Sie nahm die Rolle aus ihrem Mund und ließ sie neben ihrem Kopf schweben.

„Ich werde einen Bypass verlegen und die Hydrierungsleitung mit der Hilfsleitung überbrücken."

„Eine weise Entscheidung", stimmte die Borg ihr zu.

Lt. Torres versuchte, nicht mit den Augen zu rollen und begann stattdessen, an der Leitung zu arbeiten. Zuerst musste sie ihren Schraubenschlüssel benutzen, um die Flüssigkeitszufuhr der Hauptleitung zu unterbrechen, danach benutzte sie ihn, um damit eine Verbindung zur Nachbarleitung zu schaffen.

„Lieutenant?"

B'Elanna seufzte schwer.

„Seven, nennen Sie mich doch einfach B'Elanna… Bitte."

Seven bemerkte die gesteigerte Erregbarkeit im Tonfall der älteren Frau, doch sie verzichtete darauf, das zu kommentieren.

„Und was wollten Sie jetzt fragen, Seven?", beharrte die Chefingenieurin.

Die vollen Lippen der Borg pressten sich unmerklich zusammen, entspannten sich dann aber wieder.

„Wie haben Sie die Beziehung des Captains zu mir wahrgenommen?"

Lt. Torres ließ beinahe ihren Schraubenschlüssel fallen als sie die Ventile der Hilfsleitung öffnete.

„So wie ich es sagte. Sie sind ihre Favoritin in der Crew."

Sie wollte lieber nichts mehr sagen, da Seven sie nach wie vor festhielt und falls sie die Borg verärgerte, konnte es gut sein, dass ihr Kopf schmerzhafte Bekanntschaft mit dem Innenleben des Replikators machte.

„Warum?", bestand die jüngere Frau.

„Würde ich Ihnen das sagen, Seven, bin ich mir fast sicher, dass ich mir rein zufällig den Kopf an diesen Rohrleitungen stoßen werde." Ein kleines Grinsen zeigte sich auf den Lippen der Halbklingonin.

Seven schaute in den Replikator hinab und sah das Grinsen. Schnell durchschaute sie die Worte als einen Scherz.

„Und das wird nicht geschehen, wenn Sie mir nichts sagen?"

B'Elanna versteifte sich sichtbar, bis sie bemerkte, dass Sevens Tonfall leicht war und nicht wie üblich eisig.

„Kahless, der Doctor hat Ihnen beigebracht, ein Klugscheißer zu sein!"

Die amüsierte Borg verstärkte plötzlich ihren Griff um B'Elannas Bein.

„Ich glaube, ich habe diesen speziellen menschlichen Wesenszug von Ihnen erlernt, Lieutenant Torres."

B'Elanna schrie kurz auf, als sie plötzlich aus dem Replikator gezogen wurde. Sie ergriff schnell das Tape und hielt es fest, den Schraubenschlüssel noch immer in der anderen Hand. Sie schloss die Augen, als alles um sie herum sich zu drehen begann bis schließlich zwei starke Hände nach ihren Hüften griffen und sie auf dem Boden der Jefferiesröhre abstellten. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Augen und seufzte.

„Danke." Behutsam kreuzte sie die Beine unter sich und schwebte über dem Fußboden.

„Keine Ursache." Die Borg schubste ihr die Werkzeugkiste hinüber.

B'Elanna fing sie und öffnete den Deckel, während die Kiste vor ihr schwebte. Sie brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um das Isolierband und ihre Werkzeuge zu verstauen.

Seven hatte ihre linke Faust ausgestreckt. Ihr Borginjektionsröhrchen glitten heraus und verbanden sich mit der Kontrolltafel.

B'Elanna spähte nach oben und sah in kühle blaue Augen. Sie fühlte einen weiteren Schauer ihr Rückgrat hinab laufen, als sie beobachtete, wie eine Art von Datenkolonne in Sevens Augen aufblitzte wie auf einem Computerbildschirm. Plötzlich kehrte die Schwerkraft zurück und B'Elanna schrie halb, halb knurrte sie, als die Werkzeugkiste schmerzhaft auf ihren rechten Fuß krachte.

„Kahless!"

Seven hörte, wie die Halbklingonin einige weitere Worte zischte und wusste, dass es sich dabei um klingonische Flüche handelte.

„Sind Sie in Ordnung, B'Elanna?"  
Der Lieutenant warf der jüngeren Frau nur einen Blick zu.

„Mir geht es gut", motzte sie in aufgebrachten Tonfall. Sie stellte die Werkzeugkiste beiseite und sah nach oben, wo sich die Einstiegsluke zum Replikator schloss und versiegelte.

„Wir sind hier fertig", gab die Borg bekannt.

„Sind wir", stimmte die Chefingenieurin zu. Sie kauerte sich auf Hände und Knie und nickte Seven zu, ihr zu folgen.

Seven ließ sich ebenfalls auf Händen und Knien nieder und krabbelte schweigend neben B'Elanna her. Nach einigen Sekunden brach sie schließlich das Schweigen.

„Sie haben meine Frage nicht beantwortet, B'Elanna."

„Verdammt, ich hatte gehofft, Sie hätten es vergessen." Ein scherzhaftes Grinsen blitzte kurz auf Lt. Torres Gesicht auf, verschwand aber ebenso rasch wieder.

„Natürlich vergisst Ihr Borggedächtnis niemals irgendetwas."  
„Vergesslichkeit ist ineffizient."

„Das ist es wohl", stimmte B'Elanna ruhig zu. Für einen Moment blieb sie ruhig, dann sprach sie weiter.

„Ich habe immer gedacht, Janeway wäre für Sie etwas wie eine Mutter… Eine Elternfigur in Ihrem Leben."

„Vielleicht", grübelte die Borg.

„Sie stimmen dem nicht zu, oder?", drängte der Lieutenant.

„Vielleicht für eine gewisse Weile, doch inzwischen ist diese Annahme inkorrekt."

B'Elanna hielt plötzlich inne und lehnte sich zurück, um sich aufzurichten. Nachdem Seven es ihr nachgemacht hatte, sah sie der jüngeren Frau fest in die Augen.

„Ernsthaft, Seven, Sie haben Erfolg damit, Janeways kleiner Borg zu sein."

Seven bewegte ihre metallische Augenbraue um den Bruchteil eines Millimeters nach oben. Sie kommentierte diese Antwort nicht, da sie wusste, dass B'Elanna das als sachliche These formuliert hatte und es nicht als Angriff gemeint hatte.

„So sieht es jedenfalls für alle aus, die nicht zur _Voyager_ gehören." B'Elanna löste den Augenkontakt und ihr Blick wurde unscharf. Irgendetwas schien ihr einzufallen und sie wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Borg zu.

„Aber alle an Bord dieses Schiffes, besonders ich, wissen, dass Janeway Sie nur aus einem Grund bevorzugt und ich bezweifle, dass sie selbst es überhaupt bemerkt hat." Sie machte eine Pause, zuckte dann mit den Achseln und fügte hinzu: „Vielleicht wird es ihr auch klar."

Seven neigte den Kopf zur Seite.

„Was ist das für ein Grund?"  
B'Elanna schmunzelte, langte zu Seven hinüber und klopfte der Borg auf die Schulter. Sie beugte sich wieder vor und krabbelte weiter, doch sie rief über die Schulter zurück:  
„Weil sie Sie mehr mag als nur als Freundin."

Seven öffnete den Mund, um Lt. Torres Meinung schleunigst zurückzuweisen, doch sie zögerte, weil sie nicht ganz verstand, was B'Elanna angedeutet hatte. Mehr als eine Freundin, was sollte das bedeuten? Schnell krabbelte sie weiter durch die Röhre bis sie wieder zu dem Lieutenant aufschloss.

B'Elanna arbeitete an der Ausstiegsluke der Röhre, doch plötzlich wurde sie von einer kalten Hand gestoppt. Rasch sah sie Seven an.

„Wie kommen Sie darauf, dass der Captain an mir interessiert wäre?"

Lt. Torres war leicht erstaunt, sowohl über Sevens Beharrlichkeit als auch über ihre Begriffsstutzigkeit, sowie es dieses Thema anbelangte.

„Kommen Sie, Seven." Als sie fühlte, dass die Borghand ihre losließ, drehte sie sich herum, um Seven besser ansehen zu können.

„Es ist wie eine Gleichung… rechnen Sie es einfach zusammen. Logik liegt Ihnen doch."

„Die Borgkönigin", spezifizierte Seven.

Langsam breitete sich ein Grinsen auf B'Elannas Gesicht aus.

„Sie rettete Sie vor ihr." Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und hockte sich auf die Fersen.

„Nicht zu vergessen, was mit der Denkfabrik geschah."  
„Und nun ein Dinner", grübelte die Borg leise.

„Plus einem Haufen anderer kleiner Dinge." B'Elanna schüttelte den Kopf und machte sich wieder daran, die Einstiegsluke zu öffnen.

„Sie werden dahinter kommen, Seven."

„Das bin ich schon."

B'Elanna konnte ihr Grinsen nicht verbergen, doch plötzlich wurde sie vom Licht des Maschinenraums geblendet.

„Kommen Sie, Seven."

Seven krabbelte aus der Röhre und war erleichtert, dass ihre langen Beine ausstrecken konnte.

„Werden Sie später meine Hilfe benötigen, um die neue Leitung einzubauen?"

„Ich denke schon, Seven." B'Elanna wollte gerade weggehen, hielt aber inne und sah auf die jüngere Frau zurück. „Wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, zu helfen."

Seven of Nine verschränkte die Hände auf dem Rücken.

„Ich werde Ihnen assistieren." Sie sah einen Funken Wärme in B'Elannas Augen, das sah sie zum ersten Mal.

„Danke." B'Elanna drückte kurz Sevens Unterarm und verschwand dann im Maschinenraum, ihren Werkzeugkasten an der Seite.

Seven schüttelte kurz den Kopf und kehrte zurück in die Astrometrie. Als sie in ihrer Abteilung eingetroffen war, wurde ihr bewusst, über wie viele Dinge sie bis 19 Uhr noch nachzudenken hatte.

Kathryn Janeway mopste sich schnell ein Stückchen Tomate aus der kleinen Glasschüssel auf ihrer Küchentheke. Während sie darauf herumkaute, fuhr sie damit fort, eine Zwiebel in Scheiben zu schneiden. Der Türsummer unterbrach sie bei ihren Kochvorbereitungen und sie sah auf.

„Herein."

Seven of Nine schritt anmutig in das Quartier des Captains und ihre Augen fokussierten sich sofort auf Janeway.

„Captain", grüßte sie höflich.

„Wie geht es Ihnen, Seven?" Der Captain lächelte warm. „Ich bin froh, dass Sie da sind." Der Captain wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Zwiebel zu.

„Ich sehe, dass ich etwas zu früh bin." Seven durchquerte leise das Quartier und stellte sich an das gegenüberliegende Ende der Küchentheke.

„Nein, nicht wirklich." Janeway grinste, dann fügte sie hinzu: „Sie können meine Talente als Köchin bewundern."

„Sind diese so ausgeprägt wie Ihre Talente als Captain?", neckte die jüngere Frau sanft.

Der Captain lachte leise und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Viele würden dem wahrscheinlich nicht zustimmen."

„Sie sind sicher nicht so gut, wie die von Mr. Neelix", neckte die Borg weiter.

Janeway hörte auf, ihre Zwiebel zu schneiden und ließ Seven einen halben Blick zukommen.

„Wenn Sie Ihre Zunge nicht im Zaum halten, können Sie im Casino essen."

Ihre Drohung zauberte ein Lächeln auf Sevens Gesicht.

„Ich denke, Ihre Kochkünste zu versuchen, ist diese Anstrengung wert."

„Sie sind zu freundlich, Seven."

Seven wusste das sanfte Lächeln auf den Lippen des Captains durchaus zu schätzen, das war etwas, das sie recht selten sah, aber sofort in ihrer Erinnerung verstaute.

„Und was bereiten Sie da zu, Captain?"

Kathryn hob den Kopf und steckte sich ein Stück Tomate in den Mund.

„Etwas sehr Traditionelles aus Indiana." Ihre grauen Augen verschwammen zu einem sanften Blau. „Burger mit Mais."

Seven veränderte leicht ihre Position, blieb aber steif und behielt die Hände auf dem Rücken.

„Ich denke, das ist eine weitere alte Tradition."  
„Ja, ist es", bestätigte der Captain. Plötzlich kniete sie sich nieder und öffnete einige der unteren Türen.

Seven hörte, wie metallische Gegenstände aneinander stießen und sie überlegte, wonach der Captain wohl suchen mochte.

„War es eine der sommerlichen Traditionen in Indiana?"

Janeway erhob sich plötzlich, ein quadratisches schwarzes Objekt in den Händen.

„Ja, das war es tatsächlich." Sie setzte den Artikel auf der Theke ab und schloss ihn am Strom an. Eine veraltete Angelegenheit, wie Seven bemerkte.

„Eigentlich gehört das meiner Mutter." Sie neigte das Objekt zu Seven.

Die Borg beugte sich etwas vor und inspizierte das Gerät. Sie bemerkte lange Metallstäbe, die die Oberfläche wie ein gitterartiges Muster bedeckten.

„Was ist das?"

Janeway lachte leise, während sie das Objekt wieder sinken ließ.

„Ein Elektro-Grill." Sie drehte sich weg und ging zum Replikator hinüber. Sie begann, diverse Kommandos einzugeben.

Seven machte ihren Hals lang, damit sie sehen konnte, ob der Replikator zufrieden stellend arbeitete. Das Fleisch erschien zwar im Ausgabefach, doch sie hatte bemerkt, dass es eine Winzigkeit länger gedauert hatte als üblich.

„Ich schwöre Ihnen, irgendwann wird dieser Replikator auseinander fallen." Der Captain drehte sich um, in den Händen ein Schneidebrett, auf dem eine große Portion Rinderhack lag.

„In der Tat haben B'Elanna und ich den Replikator erst heute repariert."  
„Oh?", fragte der Captain neugierig. Sie hatte niemals gehört, dass Seven Lt. Torres beim Vornamen genannt hatte und es überraschte sie etwas.

„Ja, und eine der Hydrierungsleitungen ist beschädigt", erstattete die Borg Bericht.

„Sie und Lieutenant Torres hatten kein Problem mit der Reparatur?" Kathryn spähte mit schweren Lidern zu ihr hinauf, während sie das Hackfleisch in vier Portionen zerteilte.

„Lieutenant Torres hat die Leitung lediglich geflickt, bis sie eine neue replizieren kann."

Der Captain nickte nur und drängte sich selbst, auf die Rolle des Captains zu verzichten. Sie war nicht hier, um mit Seven über die Arbeit zu sprechen, obwohl das manchmal fast unmöglich war.

„Mögen Sie rohe Zwiebeln oder Tomaten, Seven?"

„Ich bin… unsicher, Captain", antwortete die neugierige Borg.

„Hier." Janeway bot ihr zuerst eine dünne Zwiebelscheibe an.

Seven nahm sie aufmerksam an und studierte sie.

„Versuchen Sie sie", drängte Kathryn.

Vorsichtig schob die junge Frau die Zwiebelscheibe in den Mund. Innerhalb einer Sekunde weiteten sich ihre Augen und sie versuchte, ein Husten zu verbergen.

Janeway verbiss sich ihr Lachen, doch ihr Gesicht wirkte süffisant.

„Mögen Sie es, Seven?"

Seven räusperte sich und blinzelte ein paar Mal, um die Tränen zurückzudrängen.

„Es ist ziemlich… widerstandsfähig."

„Ist es", stimmte der Captain zu. Sie hatte ihre Fleischklopse fertig und legte sie nun auf den Grill, dessen Stäbe nun rot glühten.

Seven hörte, wie die Fleischklopse sofort zischten, als sie das heiße Metall berührten.

Janeway kniete sich abermals und holte eine Schale mit Deckel hervor.

„Versuchen Sie ein Stück Tomate", bot sie an.

Seven beäugte die Schale mit den fein geschnittenen Tomatenstücken. Durfte sie es wagen, diese Dinge auch noch zu probieren?

„Na los", drängte Kathryn, „die sind nicht so schlimm wie die Zwiebeln."

„Sie haben es versäumt, mich vor der Zwiebel zu warnen." Seven hob ihre metallische Augenbraue.

„Hätte ich es, hätten Sie es dann probiert?", neckte Kathryn. Sie ging wieder zum Replikator hinüber und gab eine weitere Reihe an Befehlen ein.

Seven seufzte dramatisch, dann griff sie nach einem Stück Tomate.

„Ich bin dumm genug, um Ihnen wieder zu vertrauen, Captain." Sie hob das Tomatenstück an die Lippen.

Der Captain kehrte zurück und bemerkte, dass Seven dabei war, die Tomate zu probieren.

„Sie werden es nicht bereuen. Das ist lecker."

Seven of Nine nickte langsam.

„Ich stimme zu." Ihr Kopf nickte abermals in Zustimmung.

„Die Tomate hat einen ästhetisch angenehmen Geschmack."

„Ich mag sie auch besonders gern", stimmte Kathryn zu, ihre Augen glänzten vergnügt.

„Ganz besonders gern mag ich Kirschtomaten." Sie entfernte sich nach rechts und drehte sich zu ihrem Herd. Sie stellte den Topf darauf und ließ den Mais garen.

„Mutter baute sie in ihrem Garten an."  
„Organische Tomaten", stellte die Borg ruhig fest.

„Ein viel besserer Geschmack…. Etwas, das diese Replikator nie zustande bringen werden."

Seven neigte ihren Kopf zur Seite während sie den Captain studierte.

„Nahrungsmittel anzupflanzen ist sehr ineffizient, Captain."

„Das mag sein, aber sie schmecken viel besser." Janeway holte einen metallischen Bratenwender hervor und drehte die Frikadellen vorsichtig um.

Die Borg war still, während sie über die Worte des Captains nachdachte. Ihre Lippen verzogen sich etwas und gedankenvoll sah sie Janeway an.

„Ich hoffe, dass ich eines Tages die Möglichkeit, beides zu vergleichen."

Kathryn blickte forschend von dem Grill auf und ein warmes Lächeln kräuselte ihre Lippen.

„Das hoffe ich auch, Seven." Ihr Lächeln wurde sogar noch wärmer und ihre Augen strahlten noch blauer. „Ich verspreche, dass ich Sie mit nach Indiana nehme und dann können Sie das Essen meiner Mutter mit einer replizierten Mahlzeit vergleichen."

Zuerst antwortete Seven nicht darauf, doch dann spielte ein Lächeln um ihre Lippen.

„Das würde ich genießen, Captain." Ihre Gedanken wanderten nun zur Erde und zu ihrer Ankunft im Alphaquadranten.

„Was glauben Sie, wird mit mir geschehen, Captain, wenn wir erstmal in den Alphaquadranten zurückgekehrt sind?"

Captain Janeway seufzte tief, als sie die Möglichkeiten für Seven abwog.

„Das hängt davon ab, was Sie möchten, Seven."  
„Ich bin… besorgt wegen der Sternenflotte", erwähnte die Borg leise.  
„Ihre Besorgnis ist fehl am Platze, Seven." Janeway konnte förmlich fühlen, wie sie wieder in die Rolle des Captains glitt. „Die Sternenflotte wird Sie weder als eine Bedrohung noch als wissenschaftliches Experiment ansehen."

Seven ballte die Fäuste hinter ihrem Rücken und versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben.

„Ich habe nicht das gleiche - Vertrauen in die Sternenflotte wie Sie, Captain." Sie stockte, dann fügte sie sanft hinzu: „Ich kann nicht von mir behaupten, dass ich weiß, wie die Sternenflotte reagieren wird, noch können Sie es, wo Sie so lange vom Alphaquadranten fort sind."

Janeway hielt sich zurück und versuchte, gelassen zu bleiben, da sie wusste, dass Seven einfach nur beunruhigt war.

„Seven, ich verstehe Ihre Sorge, aber es wird Ihnen nichts geschehen." Sie sah Seven in die Augen.

Die Intensität dieses Blickes zerstreute einige von Sevens Ängsten, dennoch blieben einige davon in ihrer Magengrube verwurzelt.

„Außerdem", flüsterte Kathryn und senkte ihren Blick auf die Frikadellen, „lasse ich es nicht zu, dass Ihnen etwas zustößt."

Seven fühlte ein Flattern in ihrem Magen. Sie brauchte einen kurzen Moment, um die Beschützerhaltung des Captains in ihre allmählich wachsende Gleichung einzufügen. Sie entschied, dass das weitere Tests und fortgesetzte Studien verdiente.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wohin ich gehen soll, wenn wir erst wieder auf der Erde sind."

„Sie werden Möglichkeiten haben, Seven." Kathryn war erleichtert über den leichten Themenwechsel. „Sie können in der Sternenflotte weiterarbeiten, Sie können Zivilist werden…" Sie hob den Kopf, nachdem sie die Fleischklopse abermals gedreht hatte. „Oder ich bin mir sicher, dass es eine Menge wissenschaftlicher Organisationen geben wird, die unbedingt mit Ihnen zusammenarbeiten wollen."

„Ja, ich nehme an, der Geist einer Borg wäre für sie faszinierend."

Janeway schüttelte den Kopf, obwohl sie eher amüsiert war. Sie nahm die Frikadellen vom Grill und legte sie auf einen Teller zu ihrer Linken.

„Ich denke, es ist eher der Geist von Annika Hansen, der gefragt sein würde." Sie hob den Teller und reichte ihn zu Seven hinüber. „Würden Sie das bitte auf den Tisch stellen?"

„Natürlich." Die größere Frau nahm den Teller und brachte ihn zu dem bereits fertig gedeckten Tisch.

Janeway brauchte noch ein paar Minuten, um den gekochten Mais fertig zu machen. Sie goss das heiße Wasser aus, drehte den Herd ab und schüttete den Mais in eine Schüssel. Sie trug die Schüssel und das Schneidbrett mit dem Käse, den Tomaten und den Zwiebeln zum Tisch.

„Was möchten Sie trinken, Captain", fragte die Borg während sie zum Replikator schritt.

Nachdem der Captain das Brett und die Maisschüssel auf dem Tisch abgestellt hatte, sah sie Seven an. Seven registrierte das spielerische Glitzern in den Augen des Captains.

„Ein Dunkelbier wäre prima, Seven."

Sevens Augenbrauen stießen beinahe in der Mitte zusammen.

„Eine weitere Tradition, Captain?", fragte die Borg und ging zum Replikator. Sie beschäftigte sich damit, ihr und Janeways Getränk einzuprogrammieren.

„Ja." Janeway zog ihren Stuhl zurück und ließ sich gemütlich nieder. Sie lächelte, als Seven ein hohes dickes Glas mit Dunkelbier vor ihr abstellte.

Seven hingegen hatte sich lediglich ein Glas Wasser repliziert, da sie nicht den Geschmack von Janeways Essen verfälschen wollte.

„Das sieht ansprechend aus, Captain."

Der Captain strahlte, doch dann nahm ihre Miene einen verwirrten Ausdruck an.

„Ich habe etwas vergessen."  
Schnell erhob sie sich und ging zum Replikator. Als sie zurückkehrte, hatte sie vier Brötchen in dabei und sie legte sie neben die Frikadellen.

„Sie können beginnen", neckte die Borg sie sanft.

Kathryn gluckste bloß als sie eines der Brötchen nahm und es auf ihren Teller legte.

Seven tat es ihr gleich und studierte die Frikadellen, nachdem Janeway sich eine ausgesucht hatte. Sie fühlte nun tatsächlich, wie ihr Magen aus Vorfreude auf die erwarteten Ernährungsergänzungen zu knurren begann. Es war eine Empfindung, die sie selten hatte, aber immer, wenn das geschah, gab es ihr das Gefühl, ein wenig mehr Menschen und weniger Borg zu sein. Schließlich wählte Seven eine größere Frikadelle aus und legte sie auf ihr Brötchen. Dann bemerkte sie, dass Janeway ihrem Brötchen etwas Käse, eine Zwiebelscheibe und eine Tomate hinzufügte. Seven machte es ihr nach, aber sie ließ die Zwiebel weg und nahm stattdessen eine weitere Scheibe Käse hinzu.

Der Kapitän hatte es bemerkt, sich aber zusammengerissen und nichts dazu gesagt und einfach nur gegrinst. Sie nahm dann die Maisschüssel und schöpfte sich eine gute Portion davon auf den Teller. Sie hoffte nur, dass das Essen ebenso gut schmeckte wie es aussah, aber immerhin hatte sie viele Sommer damit verbracht, die Kunst, zahlreiche Nahrungsmittel zu Grillen, zu vervollkommnen.

Seven blieb still als sie die angebotene Schüssel mit Mais vom Captain annahm. Sie nahm ebenfalls eine gute Portion Mais und setzte die Schüssel zu ihrer Linken ab.

„Lassen Sie uns einen Toast aussprechen, Seven."

Ein verstecktes Lächeln zupfte an Sevens Lippen. Sie hob ihr Glas, als Janeway dasselbe tat. Sie hob ihr Glas höher und bewegte es auf den Captain zu. Janeway kam ihr entgegen und sie stießen miteinander an.

„Auf Ihre Zukunft, Seven!"

„Ebenso auf die Ihre, Captain!" Seven konnte ihr Lächeln nun nicht mehr verbergen. Kathryn grinste etwas töricht, als sie ihr Glas zum Mund führte und einen Schluck von ihrem Bier nahm. Seven machte es ihr nach und nahm ebenfalls einen Schluck.

Der Captain stellte ihr Glas ab und musterte ihren Burger.

„Ich hoffe nur, dass er so gut schmeckt wie er aussieht."

„Ich werde sehr verstimmt sein, wenn dem nicht so ist", murmelte die Borg.

„Dem stimme ich zu." Kathryn hob ihren Burger und nahm einen großen Bissen.

Seven hatte das gleiche getan und als sie nachdenklich kaute, veränderte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck zu Ehrfurcht.

Kathryn bemerkte diesen Ausdruck und musste beinahe lachen, da es das erste Mal war, dass sie diesen Gesichtsausdruck bei Seven sah. Glücklicherweise konnte sie ihr Lachen unterdrücken, sonst hätte sie sich wohl an ihrem Burger verschluckt.

„Captain, das ist außergewöhnlich", lobte Seven, nachdem sie ihren Bissen heruntergeschluckt hatte.

Der Captain war mit ihrem Bissen ebenfalls fertig.

„Nun, das ist ein Kompliment, wenn es von Ihnen kommt, Seven!"

Seven schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich kann nicht verstehen, warum sich manche Leute über Ihre Kochkünste beschweren."  
Kathryn versuchte, nicht laut zu brummen, als sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihr Essen richtete. Sie und Seven blieben ziemlich ruhig, als sie zufrieden ihre Mahlzeit einnahmen, beide recht befriedigt darüber, wie sich die Dinge entwickelt hatten. Als Kathryn mit ihrem Burger und ihrem Mais fertig war, lehnte sie sich auf ihrem Stuhl zurück und beäugte die beiden Frikadellen, die noch auf dem Teller lagen.

Seven lehnte sich ebenfalls bequem zurück und nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Wasser. Sie betrachtete ebenfalls die beiden Frikadellen.

„Ich habe keinen Platz mehr für noch mehr."  
„Haben Sie denn noch Platz für eine halbe?", führte der Captain sie in Versuchung, während ein Grinsen um ihre Lippen spielte.

„Ich könnte überredet werden", zog die Borg sie leicht auf.

Janeway beugte sich sofort vor und ergriff ihr Messer, um eine Frikadelle zu zerteilen. Als sie ihre Hälfte nahm, ergriff Seven die andere.

„Versuchen Sie die Zwiebeln."

„Ich würde es vorziehen, das nicht zu tun", antwortete die Borg.

Kathryn betrachtete die jüngere Frau während sie eine Zwiebelscheibe halbierte.

„Versuchen Sie es", insistierte sie erneut.

Seven öffnete den Mund, um erneut zu protestieren, doch ihre Stimme versagte ihr den Dienst. Ihre Schultern sanken leicht hinab, als sie kapitulierte und die dargebotene Zwiebelscheibe nahm.

„Sie sind die Einzige", murmelte sie, während sie zwei Scheiben Schweizer Käse nahm.

„Die Einzige was?", fragte der Captain.

Seven sah mit recht ernsthaftem Gesicht von ihrem Teller auf.

„Sie sind die Einzige, der ich nicht widerstehen kann."

Janeway blieb still während sie diese Information verdaute. Es war eine ziemliche Aussage, wenn das von Seven of Nine kam, die Borg, die noch immer nach irgendeiner Art der Perfektion suchte, auch wenn sie nicht mehr unter dem Einfluss der Borg stand.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich Ihnen da zustimmen kann, Seven."

Sie stapelte noch eine Tomatenscheibe auf ihren Burger.

„Sie haben es recht gut verstanden, sich gelegentlich einigen meiner Befehle zu widersetzen."

„Meine Versuche werden immer zweckloser, Captain." Seven hatte Messer und Gabel wieder aufgenommen, aber ihr vorbereitetes Essen noch nicht berührt.

„Warum?"

Seven hatte diese Frage erwartet und sie versuchte, sie auf bestmögliche Weise zu beantworten, ohne zuviel von der Wahrheit zu verraten. Sie erinnerte sich an die menschliche Tendenz, die Wahrheit zu verschleiern.

„Ich respektiere Sie, Captain. Und mehr, ich habe bemerkt, dass Sie ein außergewöhnlicher Captain sind." Sie machte eine Pause und sammelte ihre Gedanken.

„Ich glaube außerdem, dass Sie es in den vergangenen Jahren geschafft haben…"

Der Ausdruck, den sie suchte, entzog sich ihr, doch dann fand sie ihn. „Sie haben mein Herz berührt, Captain und meine logische Seite kann dem, was in meinem Herzen ist, keinen Widerstand leisten. Es wäre nun ein sinnloser Versuch von mir mit Ihnen weiterhin nicht überein zustimmen."

Kathryn betrachtete die jüngere Frau nachdenklich und nahm sich ihre Worte zu Herzen, sie erwärmten sie innerlich.

„Wenn es Sie tröstet, Seven, Sie haben mein Herz ebenfalls berührt."

Dabei beließ sie es und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihr Essen.

Seven spürte, wie ihr Körper sich erhitzte und bemühte sich, die Kontrolle zu wahren. Sie wusste, dass der Captain dieses Thema fallenlassen wollte und stimmte ihr zu, jedoch nur für den Moment. Sie beschloss, ihre Mahlzeit zu beenden, bevor alles kalt wurde.

Nachdem sie ihre Mahlzeit beendet hatten, brauchten Seven und Kathryn ungefähr zehn Minuten um die schmutzigen Teller einzusammeln und in den Recycler zu geben. Janeway bat Seven auf dem Sofa Platz zu nehmen während sie sich einen Moment nahm, um sich einen heißen Kaffee am Replikator zu holen.

„Möchten Sie auch irgendetwas, Seven?"  
„Ich bin zufrieden, Captain, danke."

Seven lehnte sich auf dem Sofa zurück und versuchte, sich zum ersten Mal, seit sie mit dem Captain zusammen war, zu entspannen.

Kathryn kam herüber und setzte sich neben die jüngere Frau auf das Sofa. Sie umschloss die silberne Tasse und wärmte sich ihre Hände daran.

„Danke für das Essen, Captain."

Janeway lächelte sanft zu Seven hinauf.

„Es war mir ein Vergnügen."

Sie hielt inne und überdachte das Dinner für einen Moment.

„Wir müssen das unbedingt mal wiederholen."

„Das würde mir gefallen", stimmte die Borg ihr schnell zu.

Der Captain gluckste und begann zu Grinsen.

„Ich hoffe nur, dass sich alle meine Essenseinladungen als so erfolgreich herausstellen."

Seven schwieg für eine Weile, während sie sich mit den Ereignissen des Abends und den vergangenen Wochen beschäftigte.

„Captain?"

„Seven…"

Janeway befreite ihre linke Hand und legte sie auf Sevens Knie.

„Nennen Sie mich doch Kathryn." Sie warf Seven ein Grinsen zu und zog sie auf:  
„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich noch mehr von dieser Captain-Sache in meinem Quartier ertragen kann."

„Ich bitte um Verzeihung."  
„Ist schon in Ordnung, Seven." Janeway drückte Sevens Knie, dann zog sie ihre Hand zurück. Sie nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Kaffee und als der Rand der Tasse ihre Lippen verließ, fragte sie:  
„Was wollten Sie mich fragen?"  
„Ich bin neugierig, warum Sie mich zum Essen eingeladen haben."  
„Muss ich dafür einen Grund haben?", konterte die ältere Frau.

„Es gibt für alles einen Grund", erinnerte die junge Borg.

Kathryn seufzte leicht, konnte aber ein sanftes Lächeln nicht unterdrücken.

„Ich nehme an, Sie haben Recht." Sie veränderte ein wenig ihre Sitzhaltung und nahm einen weiteren Schluck von ihrem Kaffee. Als sie die Tasse schließlich wieder auf ihrem Schoß hielt, beantwortete sie schließlich die Frage.

„Es ist meine Art, Ihnen zu danken, Seven."

„Es gibt keinen Grund, warum Sie mir danken sollten, Kathryn."

Der Captain sah gedankenvoll auf und erfasste Sevens sanften Ausdruck.

„Ich stimme da nicht zu." Sie senkte ihre Augen während ihr verschiedene Gedanken durch den Kopf gingen.

„Ich gebe zu, dass ich besorgt war, dass Sie gehen und sich der Denkfabrik anschließen würden." Sie hob ihre Augen zu Seven.

„Ich könnte… die _Voyager_ könnte es sich nicht leisten, Sie zu verlieren, Seven."

„Ich kann nicht gehen", versicherte die Borg, „nicht einmal zu den Borg."  
„Ja, ich habe das inzwischen gemerkt." Janeway sah auf ihre Tasse hinab und starrte in den dunklen Inhalt.

Seven überlegte, ob sie erklären sollte, warum sie die _Voyager _nicht verlassen konnte, doch dann entschied sie, dass es noch nicht der richtige Moment war.

„Ich hatte heute eine interessante Unterhaltung mit Lieutenant Torres."

„In den Jefferiesröhren?", fragte die ältere Frau. Sie sah zu Seven auf.

Seven nickte.

„Sie glaubt, ich wäre Ihre Favoritin." Sie sah Janeway direkt in die Augen. „Ist das wahr?"

Der Captain fummelte an ihrer Tasse herum, während sie ernsthaft über diese Frage nachdachte.

„Ich kann nicht lügen, Seven. Ich versuche immer, niemanden zu bevorzugen." Sie seufzte tief. „Wie auch immer, ich weiß, dass ich Sie allen anderen in der Crew vorziehe."

„Warum?", beharrte die Borg.

„Weil Sie eine besondere Behandlung verdienen, Seven", erwiderte der Captain ehrlich.

Seven fand es ebenso merkwürdig wie beleidigend, dass sie nicht wie alle anderen an Bord behandelt werden sollte. Sie versuchte, sich davon nicht verärgern zu lassen, da sie die volle Geschichte dahinter noch nicht kannte.

„Ich hätte niemals erwartet, dass Captain Janeway einem Crewmitglied eine Sonderbehandlung angedeihen ließe." Sie hob ihre metallene Augenbraue, um ihren Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen.

Kathryn schöpfte Atem, da sie wusste, dass dies nun zu einer längeren Unterhaltung führte. Sie beugte sich vor und stellte ihre Tasse auf dem Tisch ab.

„Ich meinte spezielle Behandlung nicht in dem Sinne, dass ich Ihnen das Händchen halte, Seven." Sie lehnte sich wieder zurück.

„Verglichen mit dem Rest der Crew sind Sie einzigartig." Sie legte den Kopf zurück und sah zu Seven hoch.

„Einzigartig in vielerlei Hinsicht und eine solche Einzigartigkeit benötigt ein völlig anderes Regelwerk."

„Ich wünsche nicht, besonders behandelt zu werden."  
„Ich weiß, dass Sie das nicht möchten, Seven, und ich mache das nicht, um Sie zu ärgern." Der Captain spürte ihre Schläfen als Vorboten möglicher Kopfschmerzen pochen.

„Ich mache das hauptsächlich, weil Sie immer noch in Ihre Menschlichkeit hineinwachsen und lernen."

„Und wie können Sie erwarten, dass ich menschlich werde, wenn Sie mich anders behandeln?"

Kathryn wusste, dass sie ihren gesunden Menschenverstand gegen Sevens Logik gebrauchte und dass das nie ein einfacher Kampf war.

„Seven, wenn die Zeit vergeht und Sie mehr über Ihre menschliche Seite gelernt haben, werde ich Sie nicht mehr bevorzugt behandeln. Sie werden dann mehr für Ihre Taten geradestehen müssen und das Protokoll befolgen." Sie zuckte die Achseln. „Doch bis es soweit ist, werde ich weiterhin Nachsicht mit Ihnen üben und die besonderen Umstände berücksichtigen."  
„Das ist nicht logisch, Kathryn", focht die junge Frau an.

„Nein, das ist es wohl nicht", stimmte der Captain ihr zu, „aber es ist gesunder Menschenverstand." Sie betrachtete die verwirrte Borg und fühlte, wie ihr das Herz aufging.

„Sie haben so vieles durchgemacht, Seven." Sie legte ihre Hand wieder auf Sevens Knie. „Sie haben Ihre Eltern verloren, wurden assimiliert und vom Kollektiv getrennt, um sich dann damit auseinanderzusetzen, was es heißt, menschlich zu sein." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Viele meiner Crewmitglieder haben harte Zeiten hinter sich, aber verglichen mit Ihnen ist das alles nichts."

„Möglichweise war es hart", stimmte Seven zu, „aber es hat mich nicht verletzt." Sie zögerte und sah dem Captain lange in die Augen. „Die Assimilation war das Zweitbeste in meinem Leben."

Janeway drückte das Knie unter ihrer Hand und löste ihren Griff.

„Ich verstehe das, Seven, auch wenn ich die Assimilation nicht akzeptieren kann."

„Sie können das nicht schätzen, solange Sie das nicht ausprobiert haben, Kathryn." Sevens Augen glimmten in altem Hunger nach dem Borgkollektiv. „Die Suche nach Vollkommenheit ist sehr mächtig."

Kathryn fühlte, wie sich bei dem Ausdruck auf Sevens Gesicht ihre Brust verengte. Sie hatte diesen Ausdruck gesehen, als die junge Frau gerade vom Borgkollektiv getrennt worden war und noch immer machte es sie frösteln. Sie wusste, dass sie Sevens Borgqualitäten nicht nur akzeptierte, sondern auch achtete und sie sogar bewunderte. Und doch würde sie das Ziel der Borg niemals bewundern, wenn auch sie es deutlich verstand und es als ihre äußerste Mission schätzen konnte.

„Perfektion ist nicht alles, Seven." Seven kehrte plötzlich von ihren Gedanken an die Borg zurück und ihre Augen gewannen wieder an Wärme.

„Perfektion ist das höchste Ziel der Borg, aber nicht das der Menschen." Sie neigte ihren Kopf ein wenig und stellte ruhig fest: „Die Vollkommenheit für den Menschen ist die Liebe."

Kathryn schluckte, als Seven den Nagel derart auf den Kopf traf. Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Seven soviel Verständnis für den Menschen entwickelt hatte und sie hatte Seven nicht genügend zugetraut.

„Wissen ist Macht, Kathryn und die Borg begehren diese Vollkommenheit." Sevens Okularimplantat hob sich etwas.

„Die Borg sind wie ein Heuschreckenschwarm, sie werden nicht aufhören, bis sie am Ende die Vollkommenheit ereicht haben."

„Ich weiß", wisperte Janeway, „aber Sie können mir nicht erzählen, dass Liebe nicht genauso befriedigend ist, Seven."  
„Emotionen, besonders Liebe, sind irrelevant", sagte die Borg in ihrer alten monotonen Sprechweise.

Kathryn richtete sich auf und streckte die Hände aus, die Handflächen nach oben.

„Geben Sie mir Ihre Hände."

Seven streckte ihre Hände aus und viel kleinere, wärmere Hände schlossen sich um ihre.

Kathryn erhob ihren Blick zu Seven und begann, mit ihren Daumen über Sevens Hände zu reiben. Dann hörte sie auf, mit ihrem rechten Daumen über Sevens Borg-Hand zu reiben.

„Sie können nicht mir erzählen, dass das, was Sie in dieser Hand fühlen…" Sie drückte Sevens menschliche Hand und setzte ihre Liebkosung fort. „irrelevant ist im vergleich zu dem, was Sie mit dieser Hand fühlen." Sie drückte jetzt die Borg-Hand und fing an, sie wieder zu liebkosen. Sie neigte ihren Kopf zur Seite als sie sah, dass Seven die Augen schloss.

Seven Geist war damit beschäftigt, rasch die Empfindungen beider Hände miteinander zu vergleichen. Ihre menschliche Hand empfand Wärme, die durch ihren Körper zu strömen schien und ihren Magen zum Flattern brachte. Dann konzentrierte sie sich auf ihre Borg-Hand. Alle Daten, die sie von dort empfing, bezogen sich auf die Temperatur von Janeways Hand, die Geschwindigkeit, mit der Janeway ihren Daumen bewegte, das perfekte Maß, sogar Janeways Fingerabdrücke wurden registriert.

Kathryn hatte beobachtet, wie sich die verschiedenen Emotionen auf dem Gesicht der jüngeren Frau widerspiegelten. Sie gab zu, dass sie diese Debatte mit Seven genoss und lächelte sanft, als Seven ihre Augen wieder öffnete.

„Was ich mit meiner menschlichen Hand spüre ist – verblüffend."

„Und ich bin mir sicher, dass Ihre Borg-Hand sich rein auf die Fakten beschränkt", zog der Captain sie sanft auf.

„Ja." Seven spürte, wie Janeways Liebkosungen stoppten, doch sie hielten sich noch immer an den Händen.

„Sie haben gegenwärtig 37 Grad Celsius Körpertemperatur." Ihre Augen verengten sich etwas, während ein Grinsen in ihren Mundwinkeln hockte.

„37,722 Grad." Sie neigte ihren Kopf leicht zur Seite. „Ihnen wird wärmer, Kathryn."

Der Captain starrte die junge Frau lediglich spöttisch an.

„Wissen hat eine mächtige Anziehung, Kathryn", erinnerte sie die Borg. Ihre linke Hand ballte sich zur Faust.

Als Kathryn spürte, wie sich recht kalte metallische Schläuche um ihr Handgelenk schlossen, sah sie nach unten. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie sah, wie sich die Borg-Röhren aus Sevens Knöcheln ausfuhren. Sie hatte Sevens Borg-Röhren in der Vergangenheit schon mehrfach gesehen, aber sie hatte sie noch nie berührt oder sonst wie gespürt. Sie versuchte, die Ruhe zu bewahren, auch wenn dieser Anblick sie aus der Fassung brachte. Sie akzeptierte Sevens Borgseite und sie würde nun nichts anderes als Akzeptanz zeigen.

Seven hatte sehr wohl den erstaunlichen Temperaturabfall in Kathryns Hand bemerkt, ebenso das ein leichtes Zittern. Dennoch beließ sie ihre Schläuche um Kathryns Handgelenk.

Der Captain holte tief Luft und zog ihre Hand aus Sevens Faust zurück. Langsam hob sie ihre Hand bis ihre Fingerspitzen schließlich die kühlen zuckenden Röhrchen berührten.

Seven sah zu, wie Janeway sanft die Borg-Röhrchen berührte und zu inspizieren schien. Vorsichtig schloss sie die rechte, menschliche Hand um die Janeways um sie zu ermutigen.

Kathryn spürte, wie ihre Nervosität nach und nach abnahm, je vertrauter sie mit dem Gefühl der Schläuche wurde. Sie erinnerte sich selbst daran, dass es nichts anders war als wenn sie Sevens Okularimplantat sah oder das sternförmige Implantat an ihrem Kiefer.

„Vertrauen Sie mir, Kathryn?" flüsterte Seven.

Kathryn hob den Blick, um Seven in die Augen zu sehen. Sie fühlte, wie ihre Ängste unter dem besorgten Blick von Seven beschwichtigt wurden.

„Ja."

Seven nickte unbestimmt, dann sah sie auf ihre Borg-Hand und die Schläuche.

„Es wird für einen kurzen Moment schmerzhaft sein, aber es wird Ihnen nichts geschehen." Sie sah Kathryn erneut an. „Das verspreche ich", fügte sie ruhig hinzu.

Der Captain nickte, unsicher, was sie dazu sagen sollte.

Seven lächelte innerlich, als sie das Vertrauen und den Glauben an sie in Kathryns Augen leuchten sah und es machte auch ihr Mut. Vorsichtig leitete Seven ihre Borg-Röhrchen an, sich sanft um das Handgelenk des Captains zu wickeln. Sie schoben sich etwas weiter Janeways Arm hinauf und plötzlich öffneten sich die Enden und entblößten zwei feine Nadeln.

Kathryns Augen schlossen sich unwillkürlich als die beiden Nadeln sich in ihre Haut bohrten, doch der Schmerz verschwand sofort wieder. Plötzlich wurde ihr Geist von rasch auf einander folgenden Bildern geradezu bombardiert. Ihr Kopf fiel zurück und ihren Lippen entschlüpfte ein leises Stöhnen.

Auch Seven hielt die Augen geschlossen, während sie behutsam die Daten durch ihren Geist wandern ließ, durch ihre Borg-Röhrchen schickte und sie damit in Janeways Hirn sandte.

Der Captain atmete schwerer als sich ihr Geist plötzlich mit dem immensen Wissen von Seven of Nine, tertiäres Attribut von Unimatrix 01, füllte. So viele Bilder zuckten durch Janeways Geist, von all den Orten, an denen Seven gewesen war, von all den Personen, die sie assimiliert hatte, von dem, was sie erfahren hatte und das letzte Bild zeigte schließlich sie selbst: Captain Kathryn Janeway.

Seven beendete den Datentransfer und zog die Nadeln aus dem Arm des Captains zurück.

Kathryn rang nach Luft, während ihr Kopf nach vorne fiel.

„Oh Gott", keuchte sie. Sie spürte, wie ihr Körper auf den Ansturm von Daten reagierte und fühlte sich schwach.

Sevens Röhrchen hatten sich wieder in ihre Hand zurückgezogen und sie lockerte den Griff ihrer rechten Hand. Schnell umfasste sie den Captain, um ihr zu helfen.

„Sind Sie in Ordnung, Kathryn?"

Kathryn bedeckte das Gesicht mit ihrer rechten Hand und versuchte, ihren Atem ruhiger werden zu lassen.

„Ich denke schon."

„Ich bitte um Verzeihung… Ich wusste nicht, dass Menschen so wenig ertragen können."

„Ich auch nicht", scherzte der Captain und massierte sich die Nasenwurzel. „Nun ja, das wird meine Kopfschmerzen sicherlich fördern."

Seven runzelte sofort die Stirn und drängte sich näher an den Captain heran.

„Lehnen Sie sich zurück, Captain."

Kathryn entschied sich, keinen Kommentar zum Gebrauch ihres Ranges abzugeben. Stattdessen lehnte sie sich zurück, bis ihr Kopf die Sofalehne berührte. Dann fühlte sie, wie eine kalte Hand sie an der rechten Schläfe berührte und eine wärmere an der linken Schläfe.

„Ich habe es vorhin schon gesagt und nun habe ich meinen Beweis." Sie atmete tief durch und sagte dann:  
„Sie haben vieles durchgemacht, Seven."

„Ich glaube, das haben wir alle", bemerkte die Borg.

Kathryn erhob keinen Einwand gegen diese Aussage, sondern genoss das Gefühl von Sevens Massage.

„Und danke, Kathryn", sagte Seven leise.

„Wofür?"

Seven lächelte sanft und erwiderte warm:  
„Für Ihr Vertrauen."

Obwohl der Captain die Augen geschlossen hatte, hörte sie das Lächeln in Sevens Stimme.

„Danke, dass Sie Ihr Leben als Borg mit mir geteilt haben, Seven."

Kathryn atmete zufrieden und tief, als sie fühlte, wie auch die restlichen Kopfschmerzen verebbten.

„Mmm … das ist exquisit, Seven. Wenn ich das nächste Mal Kopfschmerzen habe, werde ich mich daran erinnern und Sie sofort antreten lassen."

Seven grinste leicht.

„Würden Sie mir das befehlen?"

„Oh, ja", neckte der Captain. Sie öffnete nun die Augen und das Licht in ihrem Quartier tat ihr nicht mehr weh in den Augen.

„Viel besser. Danke."

Seven zog ihre Hände weg, nun da sie zufrieden war, dass die Kopfschmerzen des Captains verschwunden waren.

„Ich muss Sie etwas fragen, Seven." Janeway versuchte, nicht selbstzufriedenen zu wirken, damit Seven nicht misstrauisch wurde.

„Fahren Sie fort", drängte Seven.

Kathryn richtete sich wieder auf und verschränkte ihren Blick mit dem Sevens.

„Das Verlangen… das Streben der Borg gilt der Vollkommenheit, dem Wissen." Sie neigte den Kopf zur Seite. „Korrekt?"

„Natürlich", stimmte die Borg zu.

„Na schön…" Kathryn klopfte mit dem rechten Zeigefinger gegen ihre Lippen. Ihre Hand fiel wieder auf ihren Schoß zurück.

„Was wäre, wenn die Borg tatsächlich die Perfektion finden würden?" Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und fügte hinzu: „Um der Diskussion Willen, nehmen Sie an, die Borg hätten das gesamte Universum und sein gesamtes Wissen assimiliert." Ein leichtes Grinsen huschte über ihr Gesicht. „Die Borg hätten sogar das Omega-Molekül… Sie haben die vollständige Perfektion erreicht."

Seven atmete schwer und versuchte, sich ein solches Szenario vorzustellen, in ihrem Geist stellte sich das absolut erstaunlich dar. Ein leichtes Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus.

Der Captain war für einen Moment still und ließ die junge Borg über ein solches Universum nachdenken.

„Nun, da die Borg die Perfektion erreicht haben… Was bleibt ihnen dann noch?"  
Sevens Lächeln geriet ins Wanken, als ihr Verstand rasend schnell nach einer Antwort suchte. Als sie keine Antwort fand, verschwand ihr Lächeln.

„Ich… weiß es nicht."

„Natürlich muss da noch etwas sein", argumentierte der Captain, hielt für einen Moment die Hände empor, um sie dann wieder fallen zu lassen.

„Oder ist es dann bloß ein Universum, angefüllt mit perfekten und gefühllosen Borg, die ziellos umherirren?"

„Ich…" Sevens Lächeln hatte sich zu einem Stirnrunzeln gewandelt. „Das habe ich noch nie in Betracht gezogen."

„Nein, das glaube ich Ihnen. Weder Sie noch die Borg-Königin haben je darüber nachgedacht." Kathryn verschränkte die Hände im Schoß.

„Und darum betrachten die Menschen die Perfektion als absolut unvollständig… Es bedeutet das Ende von allem."

Sevens Augenbrauen trafen sich beinahe über der Nasenwurzel, als sie über Janeways Worte nachdachte.

„Dann ist die Vollkommenheit tatsächlich unvollkommen." Ihre Augen fokussierten sich auf die andere Frau. „Aber was ist dann die wahre Vollkommenheit?"

Kathryn lächelte sanft und flüsterte:  
„Es ist die Liebe, Seven."

Seven schwieg für einen Moment und versuchte, diese neue Information zu verarbeiten. Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf und fragte:  
„Wie kann die Liebe Vollkommenheit sein?"

„Seven, Liebe ist etwas, nachdem jeder streben kann. Und egal, wie sehr man sich anstrengt und wie nahe man der Liebe kommt, man kann sie nie ganz erfassen oder gar kontrollieren." Kathryn verstummte, aber nur für einen kurzen Moment, bevor sie fortfuhr: „Liebe ist Vollkommenheit, weil sie niemand besitzen kann… nicht mal die Borg… Erst recht nicht die Borg."

Seven schluckte ein wenig und ihre Augen leuchteten in einem so sanften Blau, wie Kathryn es noch nie gesehen hatte.

„Ich stimme Ihnen zu, Kathryn." Sie fühlte sich, als ob sich ihr diese Information für einige Zeit entzogen hatte und nun, da sie nicht nur darum wusste, sondern es auch verstand, schien es ihr zu helfen, ihre Menschlichkeit zu akzeptieren.

„Ich hatte Recht, als ich sagte, dass die Assimilation die zweitbeste Sache in meinem Leben war."

Kathryn hatte einen leicht verwirrten Blick, und doch fragte sie:  
„Und was war das Beste, das Ihnen passiert ist, Seven?"

Seven rutschte unbehaglich hin und her. Sie empfand nur selten Ängstlichkeit oder Besorgnis, doch in diesem Augenblick empfand sie beides mehr denn je zuvor. Sie benutzte ihre Borg-Seite, um Mut zu fassen.

„Das Beste in meinem Leben war, dass ich Ihnen begegnet bin, Kathryn."

Kathryn verschlug es sekundenlang den Atem und eine warme Welle schien durch ihren Körper zu fluten.

Seven wusste, dass es mehr Ermutigung brauchte, damit der Captain sich ihr weiter öffnete.

„Ich glaube auch nicht, dass Sie mich bloß wegen meiner besonderen Umstände bevorzugen, Kathryn."

Schließlich begriff Janeway, dass sie wohl besser wieder atmen sollte. Sie holte etwas zittrig Luft und neigte leicht den Kopf.

„Das ist der einzige Grund", bemerkte sie etwas schärfer als sie eigentlich wollte. Sie stand plötzlich auf und entfernte sich von der jungen Frau. Sie durchquerte das Zimmer bis in ihren Arbeitsbereich und starrte aus dem Fenster. Sie sah einfach nur zu, wie Sterne vorbei glitten und sie wünschte sich ihre professionelle Maske zurück, um sich zu ihrem eigenen Schutz wieder dahinter verbergen zu können.

Seven betrachtete eine Weile den Rücken der Frau, dann stand sie auf und ging schweigend zu der kleineren Frau hinüber, verharrte aber einige Zentimeter hinter ihr.

„Wenn die Liebe Vollkommenheit ist, Kathryn… Warum suchen Sie dann nicht danach?"

Kathryn schloss die Augen und verschränkte schutzsuchend die Arme über der Brust.

„Ich könnte Ihnen sagen: Weil ich ein Sternenflottencaptain bin. Dass ich keine Zeit für eine Beziehung habe. Oder dass das Protokoll mir eine Beziehung zu einem meiner Crewmen verbietet."

„Aber?", sondierte die Borg.

„Aber Sie würden mich einfach durchschauen." Kathryn schluckte den Kloß in ihrem Hals hinunter und starrte weiter aus dem Fenster.

Zögerlich hob Seven die Hände und umfasste vorsichtig Kathryns angespannte Schultern.

„Was ist es dann?"

„Seven, ich bin ein gebranntes Kind. Ich habe zu viele Verletzungen davon getragen", flüsterte der Captain. „Zuerst, als ich meine Jugendliebe verlor, dann verlor ich Mark Johnson." Sie seufzte angewidert. „Und zu viele andere Versuche scheiterten in der Vergangenheit."

Seven wusste einiges über die verflossenen Romanzen des Captains, doch sie hatte nie die Anstrengung unternommen, darüber zu sprechen.

„Und nun haben Sie sich damit abgefunden, nie einen Partner zu finden?"  
„Ja", flüsterte Kathryn, „ich bin zufrieden mit meinem Kommando, meiner Mannschaft und meinem Schiff."

Seven drückte sanft die Schultern des Captains und bemerkte dann ruhig:  
„Dann würden Sie einen exzellenten Borg abgeben."

Kathryn versteifte sich und war vollkommen betäubt von dieser unerwarteten, aber sehr ehrlichen Aussage. Langsam drehte sie sich um und ihre Augen trafen auf Sevens.

Seven neigte ihren Kopf zur linken Seite.

„Vielleicht wäre „Eine von Keinem" eine passende Bezeichnung."  
Sie sah den verletzten Ausdruck auf Kathryns Gesicht und bis zu einem gewissen Punkt bereute sie ihre Aussage, sie war wohl ein wenig über ihr Ziel hinausgeschossen.

„Ich verstehe nicht, wie Sie von mir verlangen können, dass ich meine Menschlichkeit willkommen heiße, wenn Sie nicht dasselbe tun, Kathryn."

Seven wusste nur zu gut, dass sie eine Grenze überschritten hatte, als der Captain sich von ihr zurückzog und sich zu einer anderen Stelle am Fenster begab. Seven unterdrückte einen Seufzer angesichts der Schwere ihrer Aufgabe, doch sie wusste, dass Widerstand zwecklos war, erst recht für Kathryn.

„Seven, selbst wenn ich könnte… Sie sind dazu noch nicht bereit."  
Seven hob ihre metallische Augenbraue.

Kathryn wusste bereits, dass sie einen Fehler gemacht hatte, als sie eine solche Lüge aussprach.

„Und Sie sind nicht meine Mutter", spottete die Borg. Sie verringerte die Distanz zwischen sich und Janeway.

„Ich denke, dass ich selbst entscheiden kann, ob ich bereit bin."  
Sie verharrte erst, als sie sich schon in Janeways Intimsphäre befand und sie hielt ihren Rücken gestreckt, so dass sie sich zu ihrer vollen Größe von sechs Fuß aufrichtete.

„Ich bin bereit dafür."

Kathryn musste den Kopf in den Nacken legen, um zu Seven aufsehen zu können.

„Seven… nein", keuchte sie, doch ihr Widerstand bröckelte.

„Kathryn…" Seven legte ihre Hände auf die Hüften der kleineren Frau.

„Widerstand ist zwecklos." Sie beugte ihren Kopf etwas hinunter.

„Lass es einfach geschehen."

Kathryn spürte, wie die letzten ihrer Schutzwälle einstürzten und sie hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sie vorgetreten war. Ihre Arme schlangen sich um Sevens Taille und Seven zog sie enger an sich. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf an Sevens Brust und schloss die Augen. Sie atmete lange aus und von ihren Schultern schien eine Last abzufallen.

Seven lächelte, als sie ihren Kopf senkte und ihre Wange an Kathryns Haar legte.

„Es ist gar nicht so übel, menschlich zu sein, Kathryn", neckte sie leise.

Der Captain stieß ein leises Grunzen aus und drückte Seven fest.

Die Borg fühlte, wie ihre Atemluft aus ihr herausgepresst wurde und als Janeway ihre Umklammerung etwas löste, atmete sie schwer.

„Wie bist du darauf gekommen?", fragte die ältere Frau leise.

Seven lächelte schwach.

„Es war eine simple Gleichung, obwohl B'Elanna mich letztendlich in die richtige Richtung wies."

„Zur Hölle mit ihr", murrte der Captain im Scherz. „Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass die letzten Wochen mir nicht gerade geholfen haben."

„Wegen der Borg-Königin und der Denkfabrik?", klärte Seven.

Janeway hob den Kopf und sah zu der jüngeren Frau auf.

„Ja… Ich hatte Angst, ich würde dich verlieren."

Ihr Blick verlor sich für einen Moment, doch dann richtete sie ihn wieder auf Seven.

„Ich hätte dich nicht zurückgehalten, wenn es das gewesen wäre, was du wolltest."

„Nein", protestierte Seven, „ich könnte nicht von deiner Seite weichen… ungeachtet dessen, wie es um die Beziehung zwischen uns steht."

Kathryn nahm sorgfältig Sevens Erklärung in sich auf und wusste, dass sie jedes Wort ernst meinte, es war ein Versprechen.

„Ich denke, dass ich bis heute Abend genau nicht begriffen habe, wie viel du tatsächlich gelernt hast, Seven. Weit mehr als ich ursprünglich annahm. "

„Ich bin bestrebt, dich immer zu überraschen, Captain."

Kathryn lachte leise über Seven.

„Das tust du."

Seven erwiderte darauf nichts, denn ihre körperliche Nähe sandte kleine Schocks durch ihren Körper, die sie nicht mehr länger ignorieren konnte. Langsam neigte sie ihren Kopf und ließ ihre Lippen sanft über die Kathryns streichen.

Kathryn atmete etwas schneller und ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Sie fühlte, wie ihre Lippen unter der Wärme, die ihre Sinne durchflutete, explodierten. Ihre Augen schlossen sich langsam, als sie den verbliebenen Abstand zwischen ihnen überbrückte und Sevens Lippen in einem sehr sanften Kuss in Besitz nahm.

Auch als Seven ihre Lippen fester gegen die Kathryns presste, drängte sie sie nicht dazu, den Kuss zu vertiefen. Dann fühlte sie, wie Kathryn sich etwas von ihr zurückzog und für einen kurzen Moment dachte sie, dass etwas falsch war, aber nur solange, ihre Lippen plötzlich wieder von Janeway gefangen genommen wurden.

Diesmal öffnete Kathryn ihre Lippen und mit der Zungenspitze zeichnete sie Sevens Lippen nach.

Instinktiv öffnete Seven ihren Mund und Kathryns Zunge schlüpfte hinein. Seven ließ ihre Zunge mit Kathryns Zunge spielen und hörte, Kathryn dumpf stöhnen.

Kathryn machte Anstalten, ihre Zunge zurückzuziehen, wurde aber von Seven daran gehindert, indem sie begann, sanft an Kathryns Zunge zu saugen. Das brachte sie dazu, erneut aufzustöhnen und ihre Arme fester um Sevens Taille zu schlingen.

Seven spürte Kathryns Bedürfnis nach Halt und sie schlang ihre Arme um die Taille der kleineren Frau. Schließlich aber hatte sie das dringende Bedürfnis, zu atmen und unterbrach den Kuss.

Der Captain wimmerte schwach, doch sie zog sich ebenfalls zurück. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und sah tief in erstaunlich eisblaue Augen.

„Wow", keuchte sie, „das ist schon eine Weile her."

Seven grinste schwach.

„Wir sollten uns setzen, Kathryn."

Janeway nickte und machte Anstalten, sich von Seven zu lösen. Die Borg drehte sich um, als Janeway sie umrundete und steuerte auf das Sofa zu. Wieder konnte Seven ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Sie bewegte sich zurück in den Wohnbereich, blieb aber neben dem Tisch stehen und hob ihre metallene Augenbraue, während Janeway sich setzte.

„Vielleicht noch einen Kaffee?"

„Das wäre wunderbar", stimmte Kathryn zu und noch bevor sie nach ihrer Tasse greifen konnte, hatte Seven sie sich schon geholt. Sie atmete tief durch und spürte, wie sie einen Teil ihrer Selbstkontrolle wiedererlangte. Ihr Verstand war bereits damit beschäftigt, die Änderung ihres Verhältnisses zu Seven zu bewerten und Ängste stiegen in ihr auf. Dennoch zwang sie sich dazu, ruhig zu bleiben und schalt sich, dass ihre Befürchtungen kindisch waren. Als Seven zurückkehrte, reichte sie ihr die Tasse, aus der warmer Dampf aufstieg. „Mmm."

Seven setzte sich neben den Captain und beobachtete sie beim Kaffeetrinken.

Kathryn senkte ihre Tasse und sah Seven an, die Überraschung stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Was hast du in den Kaffee getan? Das schmeckt wunderbar, Seven."  
Sie schaute wieder in die Tasse und bemerkte, dass der Kaffee von einer eher hellbraunen Färbung war und nicht dunkel, fast schwarz wie es normalerweise der Fall war. Sie spürte dem Geschmack auf ihrer Zunge nach und dachte, einen leichten Hauch von Vanille zu erschmecken.

„Einfach nur etwas Milch und Vanille-Aroma." Seven beobachtete neugierig, wie Kathryn einen weiteren Schluck Kaffee trank, wobei Kathryn diesmal mehr auf den Geschmack zu achten schien.

„Und außerdem ein wenig Mandelaroma."

Der Captain lachte in sich hinein, richtete sich auf und lehnte sich an die Sofalehne.

„Es schmeckt wundervoll, Seven. Danke."

„Ich bin froh, dass es deine Zustimmung findet."

Kathryn lachte leise.

„Auf jeden Fall."

Schließlich sah sie zu der jüngeren Frau auf und sofort schien sich ihr Magen zu verknoten.

Seven wusste, wie erschöpft der Captain aufgrund der vergangenen Wochen war und der heutige Abend schien sie die letzten Energiereserven gekostet zu haben.

„Du solltest zeitig zu Bett gehen, Kathryn."  
„Das werde ich", stimmte Janeway ihr zu. Sie nahm sich Zeit, um einen weiteren Schluck ihres warmen Kaffees zu genießen.

„Versuch zumindest, dich ein wenig mehr zu entspannen", beharrte Seven ruhig. Sie merkte, dass die andere Frau etwas angespannt war, möglicherweise aufgrund der vorherigen Ereignisse.

„Ich bin entspannt", focht der Captain Sevens Aussage an.

„Nein, das bist du nicht, Kathryn", hielt die Borg dagegen. Sie entschied, nicht weiter verbal darüber zu diskutieren, sondern griff nach Kathryns Schultern und zog.

Bevor Kathryn die Chance hatte, zu protestieren, lag sie auch schon auf dem Rücken und entschied sich, ebenfalls nicht darüber zu diskutieren. Sie drehte sich, bis sie richtig herum auf dem Sofa lag, ihre Stiefel ragten über die Armlehne hinaus. Ihr Kopf lag auf Sevens muskulösen Schenkeln gebettet, während sie noch immer die Kaffeetasse in den Händen hielt.

Seven sah auf sie herab und bemerkte, dass Kathryn begann, sich wohl zu fühlen.

„Akzeptabel?"  
„Hmm", war die einzige Antwort des Captains, bevor sie einen weiteren Schluck Kaffe trank. Sie nahm zwei weitere Schlucke von ihrem Kaffee und bemerkte, dass nur noch ein kleiner Rest übrig war. Nach einer knappen Minute leerte sie ihre Tasse.

Die Borg bemerkte das und nahm Kathryn die Tasse ab. Sie beugte sich vor und stellte den silbernen Kaffeebecher auf dem Tisch ab und lehnte sich dann wieder zurück. Sie beschloss, ihre linke Hand auf der Armlehne zu deponieren, ihre rechte Hand aber bewusst auf Kathryns Bauch zu legen.

Janeway verharrte für einen Moment, erwiderte die Geste aber dann indem sie Sevens Hand in ihre nahm. Sie schloss die Augen und mit ihrer linken Hand, die auf Sevens lag, zeichnete sie diese nach.

„Seven, das wird nicht einfach werden."

„Das weiß ich", sagte die Borg. „Ich habe jeden Blickwinkel in Betracht gezogen."

Janeway öffnete langsam die Augen und legte den Kopf zurück, um zu Seven aufzusehen. Dann unterbrach sie den Augenkontakt und drehte den Kopf zurück.

„Wir dürfen nicht unsere Positionen vergessen, wenn wir im Dienst sind."

„Warum sollten wir das?", konterte Seven. „Lt. Torres und Mr. Paris haben sich trotz ihrer romantischen Beziehung immer professionell verhalten. Als Captain erwartest du das genauso wie der Rest der Crew. Warum sollten wir uns anders verhalten?"

Kathryn stieß einen Seufzer aus, grinste aber.

„Du hast Recht."  
Sie kaute auf der Innenseite ihrer Wange herum, während sie auf ihre verschlungenen Hände starrte.

„Und wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, wäre es mir lieber, wenn wir das hier für uns behalten könnten. Zumindest bis wir uns etwas sicherer sind."

Seven verbarg ihre Erheiterung und antwortete ernsthaft:  
„Das würde ich ebenfalls begrüßen."

Ihre Augen wanderten zu ihren Händen auf Janeways Bauch.

„Ich habe keine Erfahrung in einer romantischen Beziehung." Sie schwieg, während sie ihre Gedanken zusammenfasste.

„Es wäre nachteilig für mich, wenn die _Voyager _von uns wüsste, bevor ich mich an unsere neue Beziehung anpassen könnte."

Janeway fühlte sich entfernt erstaunt darüber, wie gut Seven wusste, was sie wollte.

„Du hast viel darüber nachgedacht."

„Natürlich… warum sollte ich auch nicht?", beharrte die Borg.

Kathryn legte den Kopf zurück.

„Ich habe dir wirklich nicht genügend zugetraut, Seven." Ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu einem neckenden Grinsen. „Ich habe gar nicht gemerkt, wie bereit du bist."

„Ich habe dreißigtausend Gigaquads an Daten zum Thema Beziehungen gesammelt", sagte die Borg, „dennoch mangelt es mir an Erfahrung."

Plötzlich hatte Kathryn ein teuflisches Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Nun gut, dann werden wir dir wohl dreißigtausend Gigaquads an Erfahrung verschaffen müssen." Sie streckte die rechte Hand aus und brachte sich in eine sitzende Position.

Kathryns Hand auf ihrem Hinterkopf drängte Seven, den Kopf zu senken und sie traf Janeway auf halber Strecke. Ihre Lippen begegneten Kathryns und Seven genoss den Geschmack von Vanille, als sie in Kathryns Mund eindrang. Sie fühlte, wie Kathryn ihre linke Hand aus ihrer herauswand und sich damit auf dem Sofa abstützte, um sich aufzurichten. Seven unterstützte sie, indem sie ihren linken Arm unter Kathryns Oberkörper legte und konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf den Kuss.

Kathryn stöhnte leise, als Sevens Zunge mit ihrer tanzte. Sie hatte diesen Grad der Erregung schon lange nicht mehr gespürt, erst recht nicht bei einem Kuss. Seven machte Anstalten, sich aus dem Kuss zurückzuziehen, worauf Kathryn die Gelegenheit nutzte und in Sevens Unterlippe biss, als sie sich weit genug zurückgelehnt hatte.

Dieser spielerische Biss löste einen Stromstoß in Sevens Körper aus und ihr Verstand versuchte, die Daten genauso schnell aufzuzeichnen, wie ihr Körper auf all diese anwachsenden Empfindungen reagierte. Sorgsam half sie Janeway wieder zurück in ihre bequeme Position.

„Du hast eine falsche Einschätzung geliefert, wie viele Daten ich sammeln werde", bemerkte Seven faktisch.

„Oh?", fragte der verblüffte Captain. „Habe ich das?"

„Ja, ich denke ich werde weit mehr als dreißigtausend Gigaquads Daten sammeln." Seven betrachtete den verspielten Ausdruck auf Janeways Gesicht und fragte sich, was das wohl zu bedeuten hatte.

„Ich glaube, du wirst wohl nie aufhören, ‚Daten' zu sammeln", neckte der Captain.

Seven öffnete den Mund, um darauf etwas zu erwidern, doch sie zögerte und ihre Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen.

„Du hast Recht."

Kathryn lachte in sich hinein und seufzte zufrieden, während sie die Augen schloss. Sie befahl sich selbst, zu entspannen, was für sie einen ziemlichen Kampf bedeutete.

„Du solltest dich ausruhen, Kathryn, und ich muss regenerieren." Seven sah deutlich, wie die Schultern des Captains ihre Spannung verloren.

„Du hast Recht, Seven… es ist spät."

Seven hatte zuvor ihre Hand wieder auf Janeways Leib gelegt und verschränkte ihre Finger nun wieder mit Janeways Fingern. Sie versuchte, ihr Trost anzubieten, indem sie mit ihrem Daumen über Janeways Hand strich.

„Ich bin seit 2,53 Stunden hier."  
„Danke für die Erinnerung", schalt der Captain, drückte aber kurz Sevens Hand.

Das Okularimplantat der Borg hob sich ein wenig, sank aber wieder herab, als sie Janeways Gesicht betrachtete.

„Wir sind also zu einem Konsens gekommen, was die neue Richtung unserer Beziehung anbelangt?" Sie fühlte das leichte Zittern in Kathryns Körper, sah das breite Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht und wusste daraufhin, dass Kathryn sich innerlich vor Lachen ausschüttete.

„Ja, Seven", stimmte der Captain zu. Sie tätschelte die größere Hand der anderen Frau und fügte hinzu: „Und wir lassen es langsam angehen."

„Natürlich", stimmte die nicht so ganz überzeugte Borg zu.

Schnell öffnete Kathryn die Augen.

„Seven", warnte sie.

Die Borg konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, als Janeway sie fixierte.

„Ich werde mich fügen, Kathryn."

„Exzellent." Das glückliche Grinsen des Captains erschien wieder und plötzlich setzte sie sich auf. Als sie ihre Beine vom Sofa schwang, glitt ihr Blick über Seven und sie bemerkte den amüsierten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht der Borg.

„Was?"

Seven neigte ihren Kopf leicht nach rechts.

„Wir stimmen in vielen Dingen überein, Captain."

Janeway bemerkte, dass Seven ihren Rang benutzt hatte und wusste, dass Seven sie damit aufziehen wollte. Sie tätschelte den ihr nächsten Schenkel der Borg und stand auf.

„Wunder geschehen immer wieder, oder?"

Seven of Nine dachte über diese Frage nach und nachdem sie aufgestanden war, antwortete sie:  
„Ich sehe nicht, wo das ein ‚Wunder' sein soll."

Sie verschränkte die Hände auf dem Rücken und kehrte zu ihrer normalen Haltung zurück.

„So kommt es mir vor." Kathryn stemmte unbewusst die Hände in die Hüften und wurde dadurch wieder sehr zum Captain.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich den Tag erleben würde, wo du einer Meinung mit mir bist."

„Hmmm." Sevens Kopf schwankte leicht, als sie den Captain betrachtete.

„Ich denke eher, dass du es bist, die mit mir übereinstimmt, Captain." Sie grinste spöttisch und drehte sich dann abrupt um, um das Quartier zu verlassen.

Captain Janeway runzelte die Stirn bei diesem jähem Wechsel. Schnell wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie nur bestätigt hatte, was Seven schon zuvor beschlossen hatte, noch bevor sie die Art ihrer Beziehung geändert hatten. In der letzten Stunde hatte sie einfach nur Sevens Vorstellungen zugestimmt.

„Verdammt", murrte sie. „Seven?", rief sie, als sie ihren Blick wieder vom Fußboden lösen konnte.

Seven verharrte an der Tür und sah fragend auf den Captain. Ihre Hände verschwanden hinter ihrem Rücken wie immer und sie verharrte stoisch und gelassen.

Kathryn schloss zu Seven auf und trotz Sevens gefühlloser Haltung konnte sie die Wärme in Sevens eisblauen Augen sehen.

„Danke noch mal, dass du vorbeigekommen bist."

Seven blieb ruhig und gelassen, als sie professionell antwortete:  
„Ich habe den Abend sehr genossen. Vielen Dank, Captain."

Trotz Sevens monotonen Tonfalls waren ihre Worte ernst gemeint und der Captain wusste das.

„Wir werden das bald wiederholen", versprach Janeway. Dann warf sie ihr Captain-Verhalten ab und trat in Sevens Intimsphäre. Ihr linker Arm legte sich um Sevens Taille, während ihre rechte Hand zu Sevens Hinterkopf wanderte.

Die hochgewachsene Borg zögerte nicht, ihre Hände zu befreien und ihre Arme um Janeways Taille zu legen. Ihre Lippen berührten Janeways für einen langen Kuss, der sich zum Ende hin ziemlich aufheizte.

Kathryn zog sich zurück und legte ihre rechte Hand auf Sevens Brust.

„Langsam", murmelte sie zu sich selbst und holte ein paar Mal tief Luft.

Seven setzte einen selbstgefälligen Gesichtsausdruck auf und flüsterte:  
„Widerstand ist…"  
„Nicht zwecklos", erwiderte der Captain heftig, doch das Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht verriet sie.

„Geh regenerieren, Seven."

„Natürlich", stimmte die Borg zu und bewegte sich von Kathryn fort und auf die Tür zu. Die Tür glitt automatisch auf und Seven verharrte auf der Schwelle.

„Gute Nacht, Captain."

„Gute Nacht, Seven. Bis Morgen."  
Janeway bemerkte eine Andeutung von Lächeln auf Sevens Gesicht, bevor sie fort ging und die Türe sich wieder schloss. Sie atmete lang und tief aus, als ob sie die ganze Nacht den Atem angehalten hätte.

Schließlich verebbten das Begehren und die Erregung in ihr, nun da Seven nicht mehr in ihrer Nähe war. Janeway ging zu ihrem Sofa und setzte sich, vorgebeugt, die Arme auf die Schenkel gestützt und starrte auf den Teppichboden. Sie beschäftigte sich mit den Ereignissen des Abend und wie alles doch etwas anders verlaufen war, als sie es erwartet hätte. Besonders, dass Seven ihre Partnerin geworden war.

„Partnerin", sagte Janeway leise, sie probierte diesen Ausdruck zu ersten Mal. Es war, als ob die Bezeichnung ihrer Beziehung plötzlich in ihrem Bewusstsein verankert wurde.

„Oh mein Gott… ich verabrede mich… und mit einer anderen Frau."  
Sie lachte, doch mehr aus Erstaunen als aus Amüsement.

„Was mache ich da nur?" Sie hob den Kopf und schüttelte ihn, während sie durch ihr Quartier starrte.

„Das wirklich Erschreckende ist, dass ich mich nicht die Bohne darum kümmere", murmelte sie, griff nach ihrer Tasse und erhob sich.

Captain Janeway steckte ihre Tasse in den Recycler und beschloss, sich zurückzuziehen. Sie versuchte, zu intensiv über den vergangenen Abend nachzudenken, das würde bis morgen warten müssen. Sie ging in ihr Badezimmer, zog sich um und machte sich fertig fürs Bett. Sie replizierte eine neue Uniform für den morgigen Tag und legte sie auf die Ecke des Waschbeckens. Sie nahm ihren Kommunikator und nahm ihn mit ins Schlafzimmer, wo sie ihn auf den Nachttisch legte. Sie richtete ihren von der Sternenflotte bereitgestellten Seiden-Pyjama, der sehr gut zu den königsblauen Laken passte, bevor sie in ihr kühles Bett krabbelte und dem Computer befahl, das Licht zu löschen.

Kathryn rollte sich auf die linke Seite und schloss gerade die Augen als ihr ein Gedanke in den Sinn kam. Sie öffnete die Augen und rief aus:  
„Computer, Seven of Nine lokalisieren."

„_Seven of Nine befindet sich in Frachtraum 2."_

„Regeneriert sie?"

Der Computer zirpte, dann antwortete er:  
„_Seven of Nine regeneriert seit zwanzig Komma drei sieben Minuten." _

„Danke, gab der Captain zurück und fragte sich, warum sie dem Computer gerade gedankt hatte. Sie schüttelte den Gedanken ab, schloss die Augen und zum ersten Mal seit Wochen konnte sie ohne weiteres einschlafen. Kathryn begnügte sich damit, mit dem Wissen einzuschlafen, dass der morgige Tag besser werden würde als der heutige und dass jeder Tag danach wohl hoffentlich noch besser würde als der vorhergehende. Seven of Nine suchte nun gemeinsam mit Kathryn Janeway nach der Vollkommenheit.

**Ende**

* * *

Zu dieser Story gibt es auch ein Sequel, das ich in Kürze posten werde, sobald Gaia mit Betalesen fertig ist


End file.
